the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home/Credits
Full credits for Spider-Man: Far From Home. Logos Closing Directed by Jon Watts Written by Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers Based on the MARVEL Comic book by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Produced by Kevin Feige, p.g.a. Produced by Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Executive Producer Louis D'Esposito Executive Producer Victoria Alonso Executive Producers Thomas M. Hammel Eric Hauserman Carroll Rachel O'Connor Executive Producers Stan Lee Avi Arad Matt Tolmach Director of Photography Matthew J. Lloyd, CSC Production Designer Claude Paré Editors Dan Lebental, ACE Leigh Folsom Boyd Music by Michael Giacchino Starring Tom Holland Samuel L. Jackson Zendaya Cobie Smulders Jon Favreau JB Smoove Jacob Batalon Martin Starr Tony Revolori with Marisa Tomei and Jake Gyllenhaal Angourie Rice Numan Acar Remy Hii Casting by Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Music Supervision by Dave Jordan Visual Effects Supervisor Janek Sirrs Visual Effects Producer Cyndi Ochs Costume Designer Anna B. Sheppard a Pascal Pictures production a Marvel Studios production Columbia Pictures presents "SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME" Crawl Art Cast Stunts Hayley Ainsley Georgina Armstrong Nina Armstrong Liam Carey Kevin Cassidy Chi Chan Jonathan Cohen Liam Coote Jason Curle Andrius Davidenas Jim Dowdall James Embree Dan Euston Josie Forman Sarah Franzl Matthew Fraser-Dawson Martin Gordon David Grant Nadia Hansell Gabriella Harman Paul Heasman Maria Hippolyte Tien Hoang Rachel Holifield Jacob Hugghins Gary Kane Ellie Keighley Keone Kim Maurice Lee Vicki Leung Sarah Lochlan Chelsea Mather Carly Michaels Theo Morton Billy Morts David Newton Jake Osborn Chris Pollard Douglas Robson Adam Smith Venice Smith Mark Stanton-Kelly Laura Swift Rocky Taylor Karen Teoh Richard Verran Townsend Vincent Wang Dave Williams Unit Production Manager Elena Zokas Unit Production Manager Thomas M. Hammel First Assistant Director Josh Robertson First Assistant Director Douglas T. Plasse Second Assistant Director Tom Brewster Associate Producer Chris Buongiorno Production Assistants Sebastian Magiera Sinead Doherty Emma Hammond Harry Holland Rebecca Linfoot Georgia Lewis Jamie Lewis Stefan Maile Charlotte Miles Georgina Miles Gabriel Rose Phoebe Young UK Casting by Jina Jay Second Unit Prague Unit Stunts Petr Bozdech Jan Brichcin Marek Brichcin Matous Brichcin Martin Dvorsky Martin Engel Jiri Horky Nazar Hul Marek Jelinek Jiri Kraus Pavel Kratky Adam Kulhavy Petr Kucera David Matousek Vaclav Pacal Tomas Peterac Ales Putik Tomas Rydval Petr Sekanina Frantisek Stupka Jaroslav Surowka Marek Simbersky Jakub Svec Martin Spur Miroslav Valka Jan Vosmik Jiri Vostrovsky Lucie Absolonova Brona Chaloupkova Zuzana Drdacka Hana Dvorska Michaela Dvorska Romana Hajkova Michaela Manovska Monika Podzimkova Marie Svecova Michaela Salamounova Costumers Andrea Esther Vankova Jana Krizkova Lucie Zazvorkova Michaela Dejmalova Martina Hrusova Jana Subrtova Zuzana Brozova Alice Cortes Ladislava Horska Costia Gouroutidis Crowd Hair & Makeup Hana Chylova Zdenek Klika Nikola Roubalova Tereza Hrdlick Katerina Najsrova Liba Barlova Martina Zielmanova Marketa Peskova Iveta Jirickova Monika Kacerovska Production Assistants Dada Adamova Michaela Baginova Tereza Beck Manlai Erdembileg Marketa Hanzalova Veronika Hladikova Maria Jungvirt Adam Karasek Richard Kasal Lucie Kovarikova Jakub Kyral Krystof Liska Vaclav Puc Tobias Shaw Veronika Vavrova Production Services in the Czech Republic provided by Stillking Films Venice Unit Stunts Walter Siccardi Paola Altobelli Peres Wilson Christel Akoula Daniele Nguyen Hung Patrizio Licata Massimiliano Ubaldi Federica Della Martira Alessandro Xavier De Silva Tamara Tassi Roland Zamperla Vittorio Verdirosi Emanuele Romano Maria Gnecchi Marta Pinna Valentina Bordin Federico Regazzo Massimiliano Catasta Rocco Maria Franco Giampiero Comanducci Production Assistants Matilde Composta Luisa Miotello Matteo Crivellaro Matteo Schenkel Tommaso De Rai Valentina Zampieri Emanuel Balbinot Giovanni Fiamminghi Diego Scano Riccardo Grassetti Angelo Ancorato Daniela Foa Massimo Codolo Tommaso Querin Giulia Hornbostel Silvia Stefanini Ilaria Fachinetti Carlo Fracanzani Veronica Vianello Aurora Toniol Italian Production Services by Sony Pictures Entertainment Italia Srl Production Services in Italy provided by 360 Degrees Film New York Unit Production Assistants Dakota Johnson Josh Sussman Tyler Kubicz Molly Wilson John Tucker McGarrity Johnny Callaway Chris McInerney Megan Lechette Meredith King Abby Hansen Dan O'Hara Thomas Rotondo Jang Hee Chong Alexis Page Smith New York - Second Unit Spain Unit Production Services in Spain provided by Fresco Film Services. Los Angeles Unit - Additional Photography Production Assistants Zachary Craft Timothy Krau Grace Wang Miya Okabayashi Hannah Chartier Tyler Young Dana Nelson Nick Fiore Greg Sellers Alexandria Washington Ryan George Rachel Obering Jackson Lipps Allen Marshall Hannah Ulmen Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modelers Jason Baldwin Yohan Bang Yoon Sung Jeong Marcos Kang Ryan Sung-Hun Lim Taehyun Park David Vidal Pedroza Character Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Andre Coelho Romain Digonnet Shae Dunser Atsuo Fujiwara David Gimenez Coronas David Herfindahl Eric Huang Sungbae Jung Michael Kimmel Magnolia Ku Lea Sejin Lee Stein Loetveit David Mah Ina Marczinczik Blair McNaughton Elena Miroglio Zac Overcash Wesley Plongisuan Joakim Riedinger Atsushi Sato Tatsuyuki Shimada Hiroya Sonoda Andrew Wakeley James R. Ward FX Animation Artists Saqib Ashraf Jimena Barrera Colin Romain Besnard Jangwhoan Choi Aaron Dennis Valentin ValDo Dornel Eric Ennis Tim Fagan Ian Farnsworth Matthew Hanger Christian Hernandez Sulki Hong Naoki Kato Dmitriy Kolesnik YJ Lee Simon Lewis Alex Manita Oleksandr Alex Loboda Spencer Lueders Filippo Maccari Helena Masand Chris Messineo Michael Petty James Axel Rowe Patrick Witting Lighting Artists Jared Brient Hitesh Bharadia Alex Corll Nicholas Cross Stefano Di Noia Marq Faulkner Kyle Fox Tristam Gieni Natalie Greenhill Amir Honarmand Brian Kloc Camil Planella Panisello Frank Ritlop Gal Roiter Uros Simic Doug Smith Gianni Vardanega Yonghow Vong Mark A. Wilson Jin A Yoon Compositing Artists Alexy Auffeves Carle Guy Aubert Geeta Basantani Jon Bot Rochelle Brown Robin T. Brown Christopher Buzon Robyn Campbell Jordan Catracchia Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Joseph Connery Stuart Cripps Spencer Dinney Emeline Doumange Colin Drobnis Jack Dunn Daniel Duwe Kade Eckstein Fabian Garcia Florian Girardot Oded Vehabanot Granot Emilia Gustafsson Venkat Inturi Jeffrey J. Johnson Fredrik Larsson Jooyong Lee Daniel Lee Danny Lee Meherzad Minbattiwala Jamie Moggach Priyank Murarka Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Naoki Oyagi Vania Ruano Noe Conor Schock Jameson Schultz Brian Thomason Daniel Trezise Shane Christopher Wicklund Edison Yu Sergei Yurskyi Software Development Michael Ford Jesse Andrewartha Mei Chu Alejandro Conty Marc-Andre Davignon Michael Dolan Nick Fowler Daniela Hasenbring Pavel Jurkas Aleksei Rusev Daniel Paul Sheerin Systems Engineers Steve Kowalski • Alexander Prigarin • Dan Villarreal Production Department Julie Zackary Nicole Brisson Kristy Fortier Regaye Fulcher Megan Galbraith Holly Price Amy R. Racius Eve Thomas Visual Effects by Luma Pictures Digital Coordinators Andrew Kalicki Brett Alexander Nichols Javier Kadry Matthew Pickering Sheldon Neill Vani Rakesh VFX Production Assistants Jaymes Ruffin Kevin Carolan Mike Bush Sharon Das Animators / Character Riggers Alejandro Solorzano Alexander Goodwin Benjamin Pettit Billy Dao Erica Robinson Heath Pagram Jessica Gibbons Joshua Wood Justin Brunett Marcos D. Romero Nathaniel Saunders Roland Yepez Stephanie Tomoana Tiffany Wang Asset / Concept / Matte Painting Artists Chaiwon Kim Dulshan Keragala Kyoungsoo Min Lev Hakobyan Lily Morgan Nicholas Hodgson Nicolas Pierquin Schiller Jean-Louis Sichen Zhang Stephen Clark Quimet Delgado Compositor / Lighting Artists Alessandro Neri Azra Rosna Alkan Belinda Chen Cameron Sorgi Carly Cheung Christian Schermerhorn David Cañas Rivas Francesca Milde Francesco Panzieri Gian Ignacio Lombardi Jai Kenway James Fetter Jared Brient Jennifer Thompson Kerry Graham Kevin Fu Kevin Kim Manon Ghys Marc Schoenbeck Matt Bacon Meagan Green Orion Holder-Monk Phil Outen Qiao Ning Scott Morgan Taiga Ishibashi Tiffany Bromley Todd Gill Will Lovett FX Artists Bastian Alexander Petjak Ben Andersen Bryan Gonzales Cody Amos Damien Kessler Elisa Valenzisi Filippo Robino James Goodman Jamie German Jaymie Miguel Karl Rogovin Kevin Pinga Kristian Kebbe Kulapong Vaiyamugamuygul Kyungmin Kim Nagender Boga Nicholas Damico Peter Herbert Raphaël Gadot Ryley Swan Stefano Giorgetti Subhan Saleem Rotoscope / Paint Artists Alexander Jennings Christian Salvador David Fonti D.J. Becerral Phillip Berg Rebecca Wells Tracking / Matchmove Artists Ambrose McDuffy • Hector Aguirre • Nathan Jennings Visual Effects by Scanline VFX Visual Effects Lead Artists Andrew Bain Andrew J. Farrell Blair Werschler Curtis Carlson David Stopford Esther Yap Hannes Krieger Kishore Singh Matt Bullock Sagar C. Wakankar Shelley Welch Tzung-Da Tsai Visual Effects Department Supervisors Alex Branton Bartek Opatowiecki Devan Mussato Eric Petey Evan Fraser Magnus Skagerlund Stephen Davis Visual Effects Production Management Adam Petrie Cindy Khoo Gretel Ng Isaac Lipstadt Ivan Mickovic Joel Mendias Rikke Gjerløv Hansen Sangeeth Mohan Sara Bold Scott Miller Thomas Dane Wagener Van Le Do Vic Simiele Vishishth Kumar Visual Effects Coordinators Dziewanna Picazo Edward S. Bauman Errol Stüssi Michael Armstrong Yeri Isunza-Casanova Visual Effects Editor Bryce Gardiner Visual Effects Crew Adam Potvin Adam Harder Agata Matuszak Aldo Martinez Calzadilla Andy Martinez Calzadilla Alexey Vasilyev Amanda Roop Amit Narwani Andrew Hutchinson Bogdan Bondarchuk Brian Hanable Brian Peluso Bumjun Jeremy Kim Charana Mapatuna Chia-Chun Lin Chris Pember Christina Georgieva Clive Finn Cobol Yu Crystal Kohri Damien Lam Dan Feinstein David Rose Donghoon Han Ed Walters Edgar Diaz Elard Meneses Gaëtan Thiffault George Krauter Greg Tsadilas Gregory Coelho Haji Gadirov Hyunsug Han James Galan Clark Jeremy Yeokhoo Jessica Clifton Jiyoung Lee Jinglong Wu John Schratz Jongjun An Jordan Alaeddine Joseph Oyem Kelly Eckstein Kelsey Ayukawa Ken Satchel King Louis Amaden Lui Sanchez-Fontillas Manuel Armonio Marcela A. Silva Marcin Charlicki Maria Natalia Collado Mariana Gorbea Mark Wong Martin Jimenez Mike Hsu Mireu Eem Moritz Eiche Nahuel Alberto Letizia Neil Russell Tan Pamela Hu Paul Fuller Pedro Paulos Bellini Per Christian Balay Quentin Prenant Rachel Foo Rajeev Jagasia Robert Diaz Roohi Topgi Rose Wang Ryan Ui Samira Esmaeili Sangmyeon Park Sarah Neveu Satbir Singh Kukreja Saysana Rintharamy Scott Gudahl Scott Joseph Scott Vosbury Sean Kobus Seok Ryan Jang Shareef Shanawany Sungsoo Kim Susanna Riccio Sylvia Kratzsch Tarkan Sarim Tamas Gyerman Taylor Potts Tim Tobin Togrul Alexperov Toyotaka Kuroda Vladislav Akhtyrskiy Walter Schulz Wayne Hollingsworth Yam Levi Yoann Schmid Zsuzsanna Erdei Visual Effects Technical Support Ankita Agrawal Christian Burggraf Ian Smith James Braid Jonah Michaud Maxx Lee Tim Catalano V.J. Kanhai Wendy J. Hulbert Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Artist Leads Jean-Nicolas Costa Sarah de Schot Frederic Fourier Alex Hurst Tobias Keip Edmund Kolloen Andre Metello Oleg Troy Max Vogt Peter Welton Digital Artists Jeremie Abrial Hayley Adams Paul Adams Juan Alonso Asier Aparicio Paul Ashall Tommy Barry Bryan Bartlett Tom Baskaya Kevin Bell Florian Boury Basilisa Canovas Rubio Benjamin Charles Ed Coy Felipe De Lanteuil Stevie Denyer David Elwell Susana Fernández Casco Kiel Figgins Fabrizio Fioretti Ariel Flores Silva Justin Francis-Mcleish Jesus Garrido Guisado Hongfei Geng John Gresko Koenraad Hofmeester Daniel Horne Jack Jenkins Rosie Keane Kemal Kemal Abbie Kennedy Mirang Kim Stefanos Kittakis Ben Langham Anna Le Danois Virgil Manning Tsvetomir Marinov Rafael Martins Tom McCarthy Oliver McCluskey Luca Mignardi Mat Monro Andy Mulligan Daniel O'Shaughnessy Matteo Olivieri-Dancey Sharon Peng Giorgia Pulvirenti Carlota Primo Rebon Andrea Rosa Daniel Ryan David Schott Cameron Smither Petter Steen Theophane Tan Gang Trinh Alexandra Turner Nick van Diem Kynan Voyeaud Mark Wainwright David Welstead-Wood Chris West Kris Whitford Mark Haralabosz Yfantidis Production Support Alexis Agrotis Rebecca Barbour Stefanie Desira Frank Dumont Emma Ellul Kyle Fawcett-Shell Jasmine Finnamore Kaloyan Ganev Christoffer Hulusjo Hannah Rowe Hantong Tang Alessandra Tomassi Charlie Wilson Visual Effects by Framestore VFX Leads Chris Cook Marc-André Coulombe Mark Gostlow James Harmer Igor Jovanovic James King Edward Lim Stephen MacKershan Thomas Maier Claire Michaud Andrea Pezzolato James Pyper 3D Artists William Alexander David Alvarez Moran Gonzalo Martin Allende Mira Arte Bora Sahin Louise Chassain Benjamin Cheong Nicolas Chiarot Steven Clibborn-Dyer Oscar Dahlén Chris Davies Kunal Desai Nacho Doctor González Jason Edwards Gianpietro Fabre Rodolfo Fanti Antonio Filippin Chris Gill Mikhail Gubkin Rens Heeren Webber Huang Marguerite Imperatori Jamie Isles Bart Karon Fiona Kaye Ben Kocic Leon Kogan Mala Lal Cyril Lamine Dilesh Lamsal Saul Latorre Claire Lawrence-Slater Allyn Lawson Michelle Lee Paul Lee Tomas Lefebvre Siowyaw Liew Alvaro Martin Parayuelo Arnaud Machtou Dominic Martin Anthony McGrath Horacio Mendoza Revinski Gerome Oldfield Madeleine Orchard Andras Ormos Santiago O'Shea Pablo Otero Maik Pham Quang Riccardo Pietracaprina Juba Rahal Polati Samuel Porter Ashwin Prasad Bangalore Warren Presland Will Preston Sean-Ray Pugh Lisa Rasasombat Pietro Rastelli Jorge Sanchez Ramirez Nicolas Sauval Komkrit Sawasdee Anissa Senoussi-Nicastro Sarp Serter Robert Stipp Gavin Tan Milian Topsy Charlotte Tyson Lucy Wisada Adrien Zeppieri Xin Zhao 2D Artists Oliver Adranghi Jake Bush Rosemary Chester Tom Coster Claudia Lechen Ariel Levental Marco Masotti Noah Pascuzzi Andrew Pinson Manuel Pintarelli Chris Sillitoe Ivan Sorgente Robert Szabo Petra Schwane Eric So Peter Dudley Giacomo Bargellesi Severi Technical Artists Fanny Chaléon Marcelo Morales Maes Thomas du Crest Rostyslav Zagornov Dioni Zhong Patrycjusz Antczak Maximilian Hallett Tiago Lopes Alex Wareham Steve Sexton Olivia Farrar Syntyche Bio Ian Landman Janet Kaplan Charlotte Hosten Visual Effects by Image Engine FX Artists Andrii Belskyi Ben Alepko Clementine Lo Geoffrey Reynaud Johnson Chuang Manidhar Areti Michael Billette Moritz Hausler Tosin Akinwoye Xiaolong Peng Compositors Andrey Lutsker Anne Vu Adam Matis Bobby Kuhl David Chen Eric Ponton Evan Kwan Frida Nerdal Jacky Chiu Jean-Francois Houde Jessica Hart Kristen Longtin Marion Voignier Tim Jones Tor Andreassen Visual Effects by Rising Sun Pictures VFX Leads Anto Bond Anthony Paul Chappina Mateusz Krzastek Shawn McCarten Jebb Ng Ben Paschke Carl St-Pierre 3D Artists Nick Beins Jayden Beveridge Anil Reddy CH Rajbir S Dhalla Hang Li Tim Mackintosh Oleg Magrisso Ross Novak Kieran Ogden-Brunell Florent Revel Joseph Roberts Greg Wieder 2D Artists Nadia Ascione Patrick Cashel Dally Garcia Arreaza Christopher Janssen Robert Junggeburt Jessica Lin Joel Michael Andy Peel Andrea Peverelli Andrew Savchenko Matthew Shaw Jonathon Sumner Sebastian Tran Daniel Velikov RSP Team Sophie Elder Craig Field Brittany Graham Rebecca Mercurio Summer Swanson Paul Taylor Hao Truong Visual Effects by Perception Artists Theodore Daley Alex Davidson Casey Drogin Tuomas Järvenpää Tilmann Kerkhoff John Koltai Vlad Lysenco William Mata Artem Otvodenkov Houhan Wang VFX Coordinator Chloe Soares Visual Effects by Crafty Apes LLC. 2D Artists Jeff Kim Marlon Rivas Greg Derochie Greg Wadsworth Ish Camarillo Nicholas Daniels Tomo Fujuda Yisong Jin Young Min Kim Ndosi Anyabwile Gabriel Souza Tanner Bartlett VFX Production Assistant Danielle Willis Additional Visual Effects by Weta Digital Ltd. Method Studios Territory Studio Limited Visualization by The Third Floor Inc. Visualization Artists Nora O'Sullivan Avery Dan Armstrong Raghav Arumugam Mike Barrett Ines Baumgartner Brad Blackbourn Stephen A. Bloch Arnaud Boulanger Alice Chang Chad Cox Joseph Coto Michelle del Rosario Hunt Dougherty Matt d'Rozario Todd Allen Erickson Maike Fiene Mike Ford Antonio Funaro Benn Garnish Andrew Greenlee Erik Griott Erica Gualandi John Hasbrook Johanna Hagström Daniel Heder Claire Louise Hill Ceen J. Hu Woonha Jang Jeannine Kernisan Naweed A Khan Ryan Kirtack David Lamb Charly Laurent Geoff Lou Dan Lane Herman Lee Steven Lo Matthieu Maillet Chris Manabe Dominic Martin Paris Marin Phillip Minter Connor W. Murphy Ersan Musa Prasad Kamalakar Narse Paul Novorol Andres Patarroyo Linda Petch Dan Pilgrim Caitlin Rupert Martin Rivera Herbie Samson Lucas Scapim Elham Sepehrjou Matthew Sullivan Quentin Sur Beth Tomashek Saul Toresan Fabio Tovar Jason Wen James Wilson Tiffany Yee Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban Additional Previsualization by Proof London Ltd. 3D Conversion by Stereo D 3D Conversion by Legend 3D Performance Capture by House of Moves Profile Studios, LLC. Cyber and Lidar Scanning by Clear Angle Studios Ltd. Soundtrack Album on Music "I Will Always Love You" Written by Dolly Parton Performed by Whitney Houston Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "If You're Snappy And You Know It" Written by Mick Giacchino "Stella Stai" Written by Giancarlo Bigazzi and Umberto Tozzi Performed by Umberto Tozzi Courtesy of Sugar SRL "Bongo Cha Cha Cha" Written by Ralf Arnie, Ernst Bader and Werner Müller Performed by Caterina Valente with Werner Müller and his Orchestra Courtesy of Warner Music Germany By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Amore Di Tabacco" Written by Vittorio Buffoli and Vito Pallavicini Performed by Mina Courtesy of Carosello Records - Italy "Slnko" Written by Petrus Schoonhoven, Peter Koelewijn and Peter Brhlovic Performed by Marcela Laiferová "Snad jednou ti dam" Written by Pavel Vrba and Otto Bezloja Performed by The Matadors Courtesy of Supraphon a.s. "Deux Arabesques" Written by Claude Debussy "CRSD" Written by Garrett Marshall Barnes, Kurt Zimmer, Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by Flipbois Courtesy of The Math Club "The Devil's Wall" Written by Bedrich Smetana Libretto by Elisak Krasnohorska "Moravian Polka" Written by Jaroslav Fuksa and Vladimir Pffefer "Town Called Malice" Written by Paul Weller Performed by The Jam Courtesy of Polydor Ltd. (UK) Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "EuroFlash" Written by Jon Watts Performed by Eugene Thompson "Wat Mout Ik Met Zo'n Man" Traditional Arranged and Performed by Jantina Noorman Courtesy of Smithsonian Folkways Recordings "Back In Black" Written by Brian Johnson, Malcolm Mitchell Young and Angus McKinnon Young Performed by AC/DC Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" Written by Tommy Ramone, Johnny Ramone, Dee Dee Ramone and Joey Ramone Performed by Ramones Courtesy of Sire Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Vacation" Written by Charlotte Caffey, Kathy Valentine and Jane Wiedlin Performed by The Go-Go's Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "A Message To You, Rudy" Written by Robert Livingstone Thompson Performed by The Specials Courtesy of Blue Raincoat Music Limited © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Filmed in part at Warner Bros. Studios Leavesden, England "Untitled" © 2018 Joel Shapiro / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York René Magritte, "The False Mirror" © 2019 C. Herscovici / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York Pablo Picasso, "The Woman With Yellow Hair" © 2019 Estate of Pablo Picasso / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York Georgia O'Keeffe, "Jimson Weed" © 2019 Georgia O'Keeffe Museum / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York Frida Kahlo, "Self Portrait as a Tehuana" (1943) © 2019 Banco de México Diego Rivera Frida Kahlo Museums Trust, Mexico, D.F. / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York HE-MAN figurines courtesy of Mattel, Inc. "STAR WARS" merchandise courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. Eiffel Tower Illumination ©Pierre Bideau, Lighting Designer, for the golden lighting of the Eiffel Tower NOVA used with permission of the WGBH Educational Foundation. Special Thanks to Mitch Bell Ironhead Studio Venice Film Commission Marina Militare Italiana Comando Generale dell'Arma dei Carabinieri Polizia di Frontiera ENAC Ente Nazionale Aviazione Civile ENAV Ente Nazionale Assitenza al Volo SAVE spa - Aereoporto Marco Polo di Venezia City of Venice, Italy Madison Square Garden and MSG Live United Airlines The City of New York Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting Port Authority of New York and New Jersey The Shard Transport for London With Special Thanks to Ross Andru Brian Michael Bendis Robert Bernstein Kurt Busiek Gerry Conway David Finch Don Heck Jack Kirby Larry Lieber Patrick Olliffe Denny O'Neil Sara Pichelli Keith Pollard John Romita Jr. John Romita Sr. Marv Wolfman Captain America created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby The production of the film has been supported by Czech Republic through state Fund of Cinematography from the film incentives program. Supported by Prague Film Fund MIBAC: this picture has been produced with the assistance of the Italian Tax Credit provided for by Low 220/216 Visual Effects Produced in Part in Australia With The Assistance of Australian Government Visual Effects Produced in Part in Melbourne, Australia With The Assistance of Film Victoria With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With Financial Support From The Ontario Government Marvel, Spider-Man and all related character names and their distinctive likenesses: TM & © 2019 Marvel Entertainment, LLC and its subsidiaries. All Rights Reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos Dedicated with Loves and Thanks to Stan Lee and S. Ditko See also * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/Credits * Men in Black: International/Credits * The Angry Birds Movie 2/Credits Category:Credits